T is for Tux
by LemonPOPtart
Summary: Charlie takes his girlfriend Jordan to a alumni dinner.


T is for Tux

By: LemonPOPtart

Disclaimer: I do not own NUMB3RS. I only like playing with the characters. I promise to put them all back, safe and sound. Even Charlie. LOL Jordan is mine, and is purely fictional. 

Charlie-centric

Rated PG-13

Words: 1068

2007 Summer Challenge

Summary: Charlie takes his girlfriend Jordan to an alumni dinner.

Many thanks to Elysium1996, and to StatsGrandma.

T is for Tux

Charlie pulled his car up in front of the apartment building to pick up his girlfriend of four months, Jordan Engel. She was coming as his date to the alumni dinner.

Jordan answered her door, and immediately her blue-grey eyes widened when she saw him. "Wow," she stammered. "You look great."

"Hello to you, too," he grinned at her. Her form fitting black dress showed off her figure, and he looked at her appreciatively.

She stared at him wordlessly, and then finally asked him to help her with her necklace. She handed it to him, turning her back, and lifted up her mass of thick, dark, curly hair. He could smell her perfume as he fastened it onto her, and enjoyed the view of her slender neck and tiny shoulders.

The evening was starting off rather nicely already, he decided.

As he drove to the dinner, he couldn't help but notice Jordan glancing at him. "Is something wrong?," he asked. "Did I put something on wrong, or something?"

She laughed softly. "Sorry. No, you look great. I've just never seen you in a tux before."

He pulled the car into the parking lot, and pulled into a spot. "I know. Not exactly my usual style," he grinned. "But it's just for tonight. Promise."

She looked at him incredulously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." she blushed.

"Umm, okay." He turned off the engine. "You ready?"

She stared nervously at the building. "This feels like a bad flashback of my senior prom. Except the fact that I won't know anyone."

"You know Millie, Larry, and Amita. It'll be fine," he assured her.

Seeing some of his old students again was great. The dinner had been the usual lousy rubber chicken, but now that everyone was loosened up and having a little fun, it wasn't so bad.

He looked over at the table. Seeing Jordan and Amita with their heads together made him feel weird. God only knew what they were discussing. Jordan suddenly looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled back at her. Suddenly, Millie came up. The fact that she'd had a bit of wine was apparent.

"Interesting to see your current girlfriend and you ex-girlfriend all chatty, isn't it?" she grinned. "Hmm, I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Perhaps the alcohol consumption by some of the staff?", he asked sarcastically.

"Ooooh! Very snide Charlie! But, no matter. I'm in too good of a mood to squabble with you." She smiled back at the table. "Have you noticed your girlfriend staring at you all evening?"

He frowned. "I've left her alone too much. She barely knows anyone."

"Umm, look Genius; I don't believe that has anything to do with her staring at you all night." Millie laughed, sipping more wine.

"Blurt it out Millie," he said, getting exasperated.

Millie grinned at him, and got directly into his ear. "That girl hasn't been able to keep her eyes off of you. It's obvious. She thinks you're hot."

He felt color rising into his cheeks. "Umm, okay. Talk to you later, Millie." He pulled away from her. Evidently Millie had more to drink than he had thought.

He looked back towards the table, Jordan and Amita waved at him. He smiled, and walked towards them. Amita got up. "I need to go be sociable," she smiled.

He plopped down in Amita's seat. "Having fun?" he asked Jordan.

She smiled. "Yeah. It's been better than I'd thought it would be. Everyone has been nice. But I am still feeling a bit weird when they ask me what I do, and I tell them I'm a nanny. Then I get asked who here I am working for."

"Did you tell them you're here as my date?"

She nodded. "Then I get more weird looks, and a few times I got laughter."

"Eh, screw 'em." he grinned. "I'll bet you heard a lot of who is sleeping with whom."

She nodded. "Yep. And one woman insisted on pointing out everyone in the room who has had plastic surgery," she laughed.

He laughed with her. Suddenly he felt her hand slide into his, and he laced his fingers with hers. "You have tiny hands," he told her.

She smiled. "Not really. You just have big hands." She whispered, and blushed.

Charlie felt a warmth in his belly.

"You ready to go?", he asked quietly.

She smiled and nodded.

Driving home, Jordan was quiet. "Is everything okay?", he asked.

She nodded. "I was just thinking that I sorta hated to go home already," she grinned at him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." she told him.

"Do you want to go get changed into something comfortable first?" he asked.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Absolutely not."

He thought about what Millie had said. He drove home. His dad was out of town for the weekend. He and Jordan could be alone.

He led her out to the patio, and went back inside to pour two glasses of wine.

Stepping back out onto the patio, he noticed her sitting on the bench, looking up at the stars. He held out a glass to her, and she thanked him as she accepted it. He sat down next to her.

"Wishing on a star?" he asked.

"Oh, something like that." she winked.

"Has it come true yet?", he queried.

"Not yet. But you never know," she said, and fingered his tie. He met her eyes.

"I sure do like the tux." she commented, grinning.

He smiled. "Thanks."

He saw that she was shivering, and he immediately took off his coat, and placed it around her shoulders. She smiled at him. "Thanks Charlie."

Together they looked silently up at the stars. "You know," she said quietly, "it's still a bit chilly."

He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Their faces were inches apart.

"Better?", he whispered.

"Much, much, better," she breathed

He kissed her deeply.

"So, how's that wish coming?" he smiled.

Her eyes sparkled. "Very nicely."

THE END


End file.
